poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Traverse Town (Ace and Rev's Story)
Ace and Rev are back in Traverse Town Ace: Rev. I think we're in Traverse Town. Rev: But, why are we back here? Then Master Yo has appeared behind them floating Master Yo: Hello, Rev and Ace. I've been waiting for you. Ace: You do know that you have to stop meditating. Beside, you will make your beard growing. Master Yo: What do you think I am? Lazy? Rev: No. Just come down, so we can talk. He stop meditating and talk to Ace and Rev Master Yo: Boy, you're turning more like my son every day, Ace. But listen, I'm so happy to four shows up because- Ace: Four? Duck and Tech are here? Master Yo: Of course. But you two and them are still a world apart. They didn't seem to be worried, though. They knows they'll find you. Ace: Yep. Master Yo: Just look at my son, Yang. He and the others all found their Game Partners. Rev: So... Are they wake up now? Master Yo: No. You should know this. Their dream is on the line- and the boss are dead set on trapping them in their sleeps for good. But they found refuge in this world, and luckily each other too. Ace: Boss? Rev: What kind of Boss? Master Yo: Well. If my Son, My Daughter and the others want to wake up from their dreams, they need to win the "Boss Game." It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except.... This time, the mission is a hard one. They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it. So, I was hoping you, Tech and Duck could help us out. You have your Swords, and with those, we might still have a chance. Ace: Well, we're happy they're here with us. Master Yo: If he was, Duck and Tech's on one side of the Portal, and you're on the other. They might be by your side- they might be a million miles away. You can't marquee the distance in time or space. Even without the wall between you two, it's hard to say. Ace: That's Alright, Doc. They're with us even when it might seem like they're not. Master Yo: Hm... Looks like you four are lucky. Ace: You and your friends are lucky too, Master Yo. Master Yo: I know, you saying to me for this. Ace: The! Master Yo: Now go find my son he's at the Fountain Please with his partner. Ace: Alright. They went off Meanwhile Yang and Yin are fighting the Dream Eater and they finish them Yin: Okay, Brother. Can we get a time out? Yang: Yeah. Then more Dream Eater appeared Yang: Aw Man! Then Ace and Rev has arrived Ace: Miss us? Yang: Rev? Ace? Rev: We'll take care of these guys. Yang: Me and my Sister can handle this. Ace: What happen to your Dream Eater? Yang: I don't have it, you know. Rev: Oh, your partner. All, don't you want to make it out of the game? Who's gonna help her if you get hurt? Yang: Alright. You win. I'll let you do the fighting. They are fighting the Dream Eater and they defeated them and then the Dream Eater is gone Ace: He got away! Rev: Great! Yang: Guys. Ace: So, you must be his Brother? Yin: Of course, I'm Yin. My Brother told me about you. Ace: Good. But you should have seem him. He was worried about you so much. Yang look so embarrassed Yang: Hey! You can't say that? Ace: Why not? You know you're Sister need to know? Yin: You really worried about me, Yang? Yang: (Sigh) A little. Yin: Well, that's great for you to do that. It's great for you to care about me so much, not that I know of. Then Master Yo has appeared Master Yo: Listen, is the a bad time? Because that Dream Eater we're after has retreated to the other imagining or this world. Ace: "Other Imagining? You mean... Where Duck and Tech is? Master Yo: of course. He and the others will do want they can. But we'll run ourselves in circle at this rate. We need to trap that thing in one place, and then we can finish it. Rev: Trap to where? Master Yo: The Third District. Ace: Alright. They are going to trap it, and Yang look at his Father Yang: Dad. Master Yo: Yes, my son? Yang: Tell me- are we really gonna wake up from this dream? Master Yo: But Son, I thought you don't want to lose. Give up on the dream and you give up on the world. Yang: I know. So, I'll see you there. Master Yo: Me? Yang: Yes. You're my father. I'll wake up to see you. Master Yo: Wow Son, it's you that's turning into Ace. Thanks.